Un Verano para no olvidar
by Maybones
Summary: Un viaje cambiara la vida del trío... despues de derrotar a Voldemort en 6º año la Orden del Fenix, la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione viajan a las islas griegas.... pd: Fred, Tonks, Lupin y Snape están vivos
1. Conociendo Atenas

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la invasión de Voldemort y los mortífagos a Hogwarts, tres semanas de mucha tristeza por los seres amados, perdidos; pero a la vez de una inmensa alegría por la ilusión del futuro, que ahora, sin ningún impedimento se veía muy prometedor para todos, pero especialmente para un chico de ojos verdes y cabello indomable. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se había enfrentado una vez más al Señor Tenebroso, saliendo victorioso. El muchacho se había convertido en una leyenda y un símbolo de esperanza para el mundo mágico.

Aunque la pérdida de Dumbledore había afectado a todos, especialmente a Harry, la familia Weasley y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix organizaron un viaje de vacaciones a las islas griegas para disfrutar el final del verano.

—Esto es increíble —dijo Hermione contenta a Ron y Harry mientras caminaban en un vecindario brujo de Atenas llamado Orfeos. Hermione estaba realmente impresionada con el lugar; las edificaciones y los caminos que a pesar de ser antiguos se conservaban perfectamente haciéndoles creer que habían retrocedido en el tiempo hasta la Grecia de los dioses olímpicos y las batallas épicas.

—Sí, nos merecemos este viaje— corroboró Ron mirando a la castaña de reojo mientras ella caminaba admirando todo lo que veía a su paso.

Era una hermosa y soleada tarde de Agosto, pero las sombras que proyectaban las viejas construcciones y enormes árboles, disminuían el paso de la luz dándole a las estrechas callejuelas de piedra de Orfeos un toque de romanticismo y tranquilidad. La gente de Atenas era realmente amable y hospitalaria, a cada paso alguien les sonreía con gentileza o les saludaba aún sin conocerlos.

—Mmm… Nunca creí que diría esto, pero la historia de Grecia es fascinante —comentó Harry distraídamente mirando a un grupo de hermosas griegas que le sonreían mientras charlaban animadamente, sentadas bajo un árbol.

—Me sorprende, pero me hubiera sorprendido aún más si eso me lo hubiera dicho Ron —comentó Hermione riendo mientras se abría paso entre unos cuantos niños que jugaban fútbol en mitad de la calle. Harry no pudo contener una carcajada ante el comentario de su mejor amiga. Repentinamente sintió un fuerte impacto en la nuca, uno de los pequeños lo había golpeado con la pelota de fútbol, dejándole un gran dolor.

—Pues eso te pasa por burlarte de mí— le dijo Ron mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa en los labios—. Hasta ellas se burlan de ti —añadió el pelirrojo señalando con la cabeza al grupo de chicas que Harry había visto hace un momento a la sombra de aquel árbol.

Harry se sonrojó y horrorizado se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo más de lo usual.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando; Ron se apresuró a seguirla; Harry los observó exasperado, suspiró resignado y corrió para alcanzarlos.

—Creo que deberíamos visitar la Acrópolis —propuso la castaña con los ojos brillantes de emoción justo cuando Harry llegaba junto a Ron.

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír recordando la semana previa al viaje, todos estaban muy ocupados. En la Madriguera, el alboroto general reinaba y el caos era evidente. La señora Weasley se había puesto insoportable con los preparativos para el viaje. Dos días antes, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios ya que Fred y George habían pasado la semana entera, haciéndoles bromas a todos y habían olvidado completamente la reservación del hotel. Para suerte de los gemelos, Bill había pensado en eso y anticipándose a lo que ocurriría, había llamado al hotel. Harry, por su parte, estaba bastante feliz de poder marcharse, pues con los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas; reporteros, liderados por la insoportable Rita Skeeter, lo perseguían a todas partes atormentándolo con estúpidas preguntas. Aunque nada se podía comparar con la emoción de Hermione, quien no había parado de hablar de la comunidad mágica griega desde que Tonks anunció el viaje; de manera que Harry y Ron trataron de evitarla en lo posible pues cada vez que se encontraban, ella empezaba a darles un aburrido discurso de todo lo que la sociedad griega había hecho a lo largo de la historia.

A pesar de que Harry estaba aún un poco afectado por la muerte del anciano director de Hogwarts, se había prometido esa mañana, que trataría de disfrutar del viaje, después de todo, la vida continuaba y él sin lugar a dudas, también debía hacerlo. De repente, sintió una inmensa paz que lo llenaba y tranquilizaba. Harry sonrió para sí mismo y Hermione que pareció notarlo le preguntó hábilmente.

— ¿Estás contento, Harry?

— ¿Y cómo no estarlo? —contestó el muchacho. — Es decir, todo esto es genial, no tenemos que preocuparnos más por Voldemort. Además podremos regresar a Hogwarts y…—Harry les sonrió a Ron y Hermione —… estoy con las personas que más quiero en Grecia.

—Harry, qué tierno —dijo Hermione abrazándolo repentinamente.

—Sí Harry, qué tierno —dijo Ron mordazmente fulminando con la mirada a su amiga. Hermione soltó rápidamente al muchacho avergonzada.

Harry rió para sus adentros. Ron no podía ser más obvio y ridículo. Tener celos de él ya era mucho, pero si ese era un motivo para que al fin el pelirrojo confesara su amor hacia Hermione, no desaprovecharía aquella excelente oportunidad así que decidido dijo:

— ¿Por qué no me abrazas, Hermy? —mientras tomaba a la castaña por la cintura. Ron casi se cayó de la impresión. Miró enojadísimo a su mejor amigo y comenzó a caminar dando zancadas, dejándoles atrás.

—Harry, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —inquirió Hermione quien aún seguía abrazada de Harry.

Harry miró a su amiga y le sonrió sin contestarle; la soltó y le susurró al oído:

—Ve con él y pregúntale por qué reacciona así. —le dio un empujoncito a la muchacha y le dijo en voz alta—. Nos vemos en el hotel.

Hermione caminó torpemente tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo que estaba bastante alejado.

Harry dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso por la misma calle, sin saber a dónde ir. La verdad era que no quería volver al hotel, pues la ciudad ofrecía diferentes y hermosos sitios dignos de ser visitados, pero tampoco le apetecía caminar solo por Atenas. Sin darse cuenta pasó junto a las muchachas que había estado observando hace un momento, mientras seguía planteándose qué hacer.

—Ojalá tuviera alguien que me acompañe —pensó Harry en voz alta.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no le pides a alguien que lo haga? —preguntó una dulce voz tras él. Harry se giró ligeramente y se quedó perplejo al ver a quién le había hablado. Una joven le sonreía tímidamente, no era sorprendentemente hermosa, pero tenía unos rosados labios que dibujaban una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, unos grandes ojos verdes, un cabello negro que caía graciosamente sobre su pecho formando unas suaves ondas y un rubor natural en sus mejillas. No era muy alta, ni muy delgada, pero el ceñido vestido lila que llevaba la hacía lucir perfecta y sus sandalias con un delgado cordón cruzado hasta las rodillas disimulaban bien su estatura.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —inquirió Harry sonriéndole con galantería.

La muchacha le sonrió y miró a sus amigas que seguían sentadas bajo el árbol y la contemplaban expectantes.

—Mmm… pues no lo sé… quizá yo… pueda…

—Acompáñame…. —soltó Harry no tan convencido —… si quieres, obviamente—aclaró.

—Pero antes —abordó la muchacha extendiéndole la mano—, mucho gusto soy Daphne.

—Harry —contestó el joven tomándole la mano suavemente—, Harry Potter.

—¡Wow! —dejó escapar Daphne—. ¿Harry Potter?

—Sí, el mismo —dijo Harry un poco asustado por la reacción de Daphne.

—Eres famoso en todo el mundo mágico, El Elegido de Inglaterra —se excusó ella tímidamente cayendo en cuanta de su impertinencia.

Harry la miró, se había sonrojado, pero aún así se veía bastante bonita.

—Bueno, entonces ¿a dónde llevarás al Elegido? —le dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

—mmm… Daphne… —dijo una voz tras ellos.

Los dos muchachos giraron. Una de las amigas de Daphne se había acercado. Era una rubia bastante guapa de ojos azules y sonrisa desvergonzada; llevaba un corto vestido blanco que mostraba claramente su esbelto cuerpo y a pesar de que calzaba unos zapatos bajos, indudablemente era bastante alta.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Daphne con un dejo de exasperación.

—Daf… ¿qué son esos modales? —empezó la rubia haciendo un ademán de impaciencia— ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y con una mueca dijo.

—Claro. Harry ella es Pandora —le dijo al chico, no tan contenta, señalando con la mano a su amiga…

—Pero mis amigos me dicen Pam—interrumpió nuevamente la importuna amiga de Daphne.

Harry le sonrió amablemente.

—Mucho gusto. Harry Potter— le dijo él extendiéndole la mano.

Pandora tomó su mano y atrevidamente se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sonrojó y miró a Daphne quien observaba a su amiga con odio.

—¿Y el pelirrojo? —preguntó de repente Pandora a ninguno de los dos en especial.

—Se fue —dijo Harry confundido.

—¿Con la castaña? —preguntó nuevamente la rubia, preocupada.

—Sí

—¿Son novios? —inquirió Pandora una vez más. Harry abrió la boca para responderle pero Daphne lo interrumpió, completamente enojada y casi gritando le dijo a su amiga.

—Cálmate, no tienes porque hablarle así a Harry.

Harry sonrió divertido con la reacción de Pandora, que se había sonrojado de una manera que le recordó a su mejor amigo cuando se avergonzaba.

—Lo siento, de seguro te parecí una tonta —se disculpó la muchacha cayendo en cuenta de su horrenda actitud.

—Normalmente Pam es una muchacha muy agradable —corroboró Daphne dirigiéndole una dura mirada a su amiga.

—Bueno, disculpas aceptadas —dijo Harry sonriente —. ¿Puedo saber por qué tanto interés por Ron?

Las dos griegas rieron mirándose una a la otra con complicidad.

—Bueno, la verdad es que a Pam...

—¿Cómo dices que se llama? —adujo Pandora muy interesada.

—Ron… Ronald Weasley.

—Bueno… como te decía a mi amiga le gustó Ron —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La rubia miró sorprendida a su amiga que la miraba con cara de "te lo mereces" mientras Harry las miraba atónito.

—Sí, es verdad —empezó la rubia con una mirada vengativa—. A mí me gustó tu amigo como a Daphne le gustaste tú.

Harry se sintió completamente incómodo, Daphne había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y ahora miraba desafiante a Pandora, mientras ella sonreía radiante.

—¿Qué hay de nuestro paseo? —le preguntó Harry a Daphne para aligerar la tensión del momento y pensando en que tal vez esas vacaciones iban a ser bastante interesantes.

Los dos muchachos se despidieron de la rubia, pero quedaron de acuerdo para encontrarse en una cafetería más tarde. Daphne y Harry se dirigieron por un pequeño callejón con árboles en las aceras. Harry no podía creer todo lo que había pasado esa tarde pero decidió que aquel no era el momento para meditarlo, sino para disfrutarlo. Daphne lo llevó a varios sitios importantes de aquel vecindario mientras reían y hablaban de ellos mismos. A medida que Harry conocía más de la vida en Orfeos, la tarde iba dando paso a la noche y una amistad empezaba a surgir entre las risas y miradas de dos jóvenes muy diferentes y parecidos al mismo tiempo.


	2. Interrupciones

La noche había llegado con una ligera oscuridad y un cálido viento en la comunidad mágica de Orfeos. Las estrellas empezaron a aparecer súbitamente en el cielo escarlata, donde el sol se había ocultado totalmente dejando que la serenidad del anochecer se apoderará de la legendaria Atenas.

Dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente en medio de una grande avenida atestada de tiendas, que le hacían recordar a cierto joven mago de gafas al primer lugar del mundo mágico que había visto en su vida, El Callejón Diagón. Harry sonrió mirando todo a su alrededor desconcertado, aquel era uno de los lugares más bonitos que el muchacho había visto desde su llegada.

—Este lugar es uno de los más concurridos por los magos extranjeros cuando visitan Atenas —explicó Daphne con un tono de voz, que Harry pensó sería el mismo que usaría una guía turística.

—Es maravilloso —respondió Harry distraídamente mientras miraba pasmado una estatua de una hermosa mujer, que se encontraba en las afueras de una cafetería.

La calle estaba llena de grupos de magos de diferentes países que cargaban bolsas de compras mientras charlaban animadamente o buscaban un sitio donde pudieran comer algo.

Harry seguía mirando la estatua cuando una mano lo arrastró con fuerza hacía un lado. Daphne lo había salvado de chocar contra un poste, pero había provocado que él perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron instintivamente para evitar una caída, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Sin pensarlo, los muchachos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros. Harry podía percibir claramente el perfume de lirios de Daphne y sus ojos verdes parecían hipnotizarlo logrando que su cuerpo de paralizara.

De repente, una voz familiar los regresó a la realidad haciéndolos separarse automáticamente y completamente avergonzados.

—¡Chicos! —Pandora había llegado junto a ellos en el momento más inoportuno. Daphne miró exasperada a la rubia quien no había notado lo que su presencia había causado. Harry se sonrojó cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en Daphne y él besándose entre la multitud de gente que había allí.

—¿Qué les parece si les invitó a tomar un café? —les preguntó a las dos griegas que aceptaron sin ningún reparo.

Mientras se dirigían a la cafetería que ellas habían escogido, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poco de enojo consigo mismo, hace apenas unos meses que él y Ginny habían estado saliendo y hasta se había propuesto recuperar su relación con la menor de los Weasley durante el viaje, después de todo ahora no había ningún obstáculo entre ambos, pero ahora, después de conocer a Daphne, no podía evitar sentirse confundido.

En un café de la misma calle, una pareja se encontraba charlando. Iluminados por la luz que desprendía una lámpara colgada sobre sus cabezas, Ron y Hermione disfrutaban de la intimidad de aquél sitio.

—Tienes razón —le decía Hermione a Ron recordando su aventura en quinto año en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Sí, mira, aún tengo las marcas que me dejaron esos cerebros —dijo Ron fervientemente dejando ver una cicatriz en uno de sus brazos.

La castaña le sonrió a su amigo dulcemente y él la tomó de las manos con la intención de decirle todo lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había guardado.

—Hermione, yo… yo… tengo algo importante que decirte.

La muchacha miró expectante a Ron preguntándose qué pudiera ser tan importante para que el pelirrojo actuara tan seriamente.

—Desde hace algún tiempo… —continuó Ron mirando a los ojos a la castaña—… yo me he dado cuenta de que…

En ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió provocando que la débil canción, que se escuchaba cuando alguien entraba, interrumpiera al pelirrojo. Tres figuras aparecieron en el oscuro lugar. Harry, Daphne y Pandora estaban parados en el umbral del pequeño sitio cuando el muchacho se percató de la presencia de sus amigos, sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos seguido de las dos griegas.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo la castaña, quien seguía tomada de las manos de Ron. Al parecer el plan de Harry había funcionado y él acababa de ser tan inoportuno como Pandora lo había sido minutos atrás.

—Yo… vine a tomar un café con unas amigas.

Ron y Hermione miraron a las dos griegas que estaban paradas detrás de Harry. Daphne se había sonrojado y Pandora miraba al pelirrojo con una cínica sonrisa.

—Ellas son Daphne y Pandora —dijo Harry señalando a cada una de las muchachas.

—Pam… —corrigió la rubia—… bueno, mis amigos me dicen así.

Hermione miró a las dos jóvenes, ambas eran hermosas, pero había algo en aquella rubia que no le agradaba, pero intentando disimular su antipatía las saludó amablemente. Ron también las saludó sin darles mucha importancia, en ese momento solo quería matar a Harry por haber llegado a interrumpir su declaración.

—Bueno… creo que mejor nos vamos —dijo Daphne tímidamente, tomando del brazo a Harry.

"Eso sería genial" pensó Hermione, pero la rubia no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos aquí y nos cuentan de su vida en Inglaterra? —soltó con una risita.

Harry no quería ser descortés, pero sabía que habían interrumpido algo importante así que intentó convencerla de lo contrario, pero sin resultados, pues cuando el mesero llegó junto a ellos, Pandora le pidió una mesa para tres junto a la de Ron y Hermione.

Daphne miró a Harry abochornada y suplicante como si le pidiera disculpas por las actitudes de su amiga.

La velada transcurrió aparentemente tranquila; Ron, Harry y Hermione; les hablaban a las dos griegas de la caída de Voldemort y Daphne se mostraba bastante interesada. Definitivamente esa muchacha era bastante agradable, por el contrario, su rubia acompañante no parecía interesada en la caída del señor Tenebroso, sino en mirar a Ron descaradamente cada vez que se ofrecía la oportunidad, acercándose a él sin vergüenza.

Hermione le lanzaba duras miradas a Harry. Al final, los cinco jóvenes se despidieron y Pandora aprovechó el momento para plantarle a Ron un beso muy cerca de los labios. Daphne se sonrojó recordando el beso que estuvo a punto de darle a Harry, de no haber sido por la presencia de alguien que cada vez iba agotando su paciencia. Al final la muchacha arrastró a la rubia fuera de la cafetería mientras se despedía de todos con la mano.

—Ahora, regresemos al hotel, todos deben estar preocupados por nosotros —dijo Hermione roja de la ira, estaba bastante enfadada con Harry por llevar a aquella rubia, que no perdía oportunidad alguna para coquetearle a Ron.

—Sí, Hermione tiene razón —corroboró el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Hermione, lo que pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

El trío caminó a través de las iluminadas calles llenas de música que había dejado la noche. Ron y Hermione charlaban animadamente. Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras volvían al hotel, se sentía culpable de haber estado a punto de besar a aquella chica, teniendo aún la oportunidad de arreglar su situación con Ginny.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Ron a su amigo al percatarse de que tenía la mirada perdida.

Hermione lo miró inquisitiva, como si buscará en él algún rastro de cierta enfermedad.

—Cuéntanos de Daphne —soltó, sonriendo, la castaña quien se había percatado de que ambos se mostraban muy raros durante la conversación en la cafetería.

Harry les contó a sus amigos cómo se habían conocido, de su conversación mientras ella le mostraba los lugares más importantes de Orfeos y lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse. Aunque Ron era el hermano de Ginny tenía que contarles a sus amigos de lo que había sentido aquella tarde con Daphne. Para sorpresa de Harry, su mejor amigo se mostró muy comprensivo.

Al llegar al hotel; la familia Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Ojo loco, Kingsley, Snape y la profesora McGonagall; se encontraban en el restaurant cenado.

—¿Dónde estaban, nos tenían preocupados? —inquirió la señora Weasley mirando a los tres amigos que sonreían alegremente. Un murmullo general recorrió la enorme mesa en la que estaban sentados todos.

—Paseábamos.

—Bueno, mejor siéntense a comer —les dijo Lupin señalándoles tres sitios que habían dejado libres para ellos.

—¿ A dónde fueron? —preguntó Snape a ninguno de los tres en especial. Desde la caída de Voldemort, Severus Snape había cambiado su irritable actitud, ahora se mostraba más amable incluso con Harry.

—A pasear por el lugar…

—Fuimos a una cafetería en la calle Leto —interrumpió Hermione—. Es una de las avenidas más visitadas por los magos extranjeros cuando visitan Atenas, por su arquitectura y comercio.

—La señorita Granger y su manía por responderlo todo —dijo Snape sonriendo. Todos, incluso los gemelos rieron por el comentario. Era obvio que el cambio de humor del profesor, se debía a la muerte de Dumbledore y a todos sin excepción les gustaba el nuevo Snape, bromista y agradable antes que el huraño y antipático hombre que habían conocido hace años.

La comida transcurrió entre las conversaciones de todos. Los gemelos y Bill charlaban animadamente de sus nuevos productos para la tienda de artículos de broma. Snape y la profesora McGonagall intercambiaban sus opiniones sobre quién podría ser escogido como director de Hogwarts. Ginny y Tonks hablaban de la próxima boda de esta última mientras Lupin, la señora Weasley, Charlie, Kingsley, Ojo loco y el señor Weasley comentaban el nombramiento del nuevo Ministro de Magia. Harry, Ron y Hermione comían evitando reír por los comentarios de los gemelos acerca de Draco Malfoy, quien días antes del viaje había sido víctima de uno de los nuevos productos de Fred y George que consistía en cambiar la apariencia de las personas, para desgracia de los Malfoy su rubio hijo había sido transformado en un pecoso pelirrojo y habían tenido que llevarlo a San Mungo, donde aún no lograban regresarlo a la normalidad.

Al finalizar la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry y Ron compartían dormitorio al igual que Hermione y Ginny cuya habitación estaba junto a la de los muchachos y a la suite de Fred, George, Bill y Charlie. Todos con sus respectivos pensamientos, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, el dios del sueño, esperando al siguiente día que de seguro iba a estar lleno de sorpresas para todos.


	3. Sorpresas parte I

La mañana empezó con un cielo completamente despejado con un color azul profundo que deslumbraba la mirada, evidentemente aquel iba a ser un soleado día, perfecto para disfrutar de la playa, que solamente se encontraba a 5 km de distancia del hotel donde los magos estaban hospedados.

En el dormitorio de los chicos, Harry se despertó por un fuerte sonido que lo obligó a dejar un hermoso sueño en el que él y Daphne caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo inmediatamente buscando sus gafas en el buró que estaba junto a la cama.

Harry se colocó los lentes rápidamente y vio a su mejor amigo en el suelo con una expresión aterrada en el rostro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y se echaron a reír sin control. Repentinamente y con un fuerte crack, Fred y George aparecieron junto a la cama de Ron, al verlo en el suelo comenzaron a reír igual que Harry, pero el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco e intentó levantarse rápidamente, en su intento, resbaló y cayó en el piso nuevamente.

—Vaya Ronald, qué genio —comentó George con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras Fred se sentaba en el filo de una de las camas.

—Basta de payasadas —comenzó Fred fingiendo seriedad—, creo que lo mejor será que se levanten ahora mismo y bajen a desayunar… porque el hotel está lleno de gente. Ayer por la noche llegó un famoso y con él todas sus fans.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry restándole importancia a la noticia.

—Viktor Krum.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Ron incorporándose de un salto.

—Pues sí, Ro-Ro, el equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria se está hospedando aquí porque en dos días tienen un partido contra Grecia —le dijo George.

Ron se desplomó abatido sobre su cama. Fred y George intercambiaron miradas de preocupación con Harry quien se había quedado mudo. Lo que parecían unas hermosas y tranquilas vacaciones estaban a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla.

Una hora después…

Hermione despertó sobresaltada por un extraño sueño en el que Ron caía a un abismo y aunque intentó volver a conciliar el sueño; esto fue imposible porque Ginny, quien había salido del dormitorio muy temprano, entró corriendo con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a sacudir a la castaña con fuerza.

—¡Hermione, Hermione!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tranquilízate! —le gritó Hermione con un dejo de enojo.

—Perdón, es solo que…—empezó Ginny, pero no pudo terminar porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos jóvenes de expresión tensa.

—¡Harry, Ron! —dijo la castaña incorporándose— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vístete rápido, tenemos que desayunar pronto —le dijo Harry seriamente. Hermione miró a sus amigos sin entender; el desayuno no empezaba sino hasta dentro de media hora. Sabía que sus amigos, en especial Ron, amaban la comida, pero su irritabilidad por inanición era algo nuevo.

—Pero…

—Si quieres desayunar sin el club de fans —soltó Ron evidentemente irritado.

—¿Club de fans?

—¡Vicky! —le gritó Ron con las orejas encendidas. Hermione miró a la menor de los Weasley sin entender ni una palabra de lo que los muchachos le habían dicho.

—Es que no me dejaron terminar —dijo Ginny impaciente— ¡Viktor está aquí, Hermione! ¡Viktor Krum!

Hermione enmudeció, deseaba que aquel viaje fuera tranquilo y se había propuesto no pelear con Ron pero aquello, que inesperadamente había sucedido, cambiaba totalmente la situación. Ron no soportaba a Viktor por alguna razón, de hecho ambos se mostraban bastante hostiles entre sí. Ella estaba segura de que el pelirrojo iba a actuar como un niño enojado y hasta dejaría de hablarle, como hacía siempre que se enfadaban.

—¡Oh! Está bien… — dijo al fin la muchacha después de procesar todo en su cabeza rápidamente—… entonces salgan para que pueda arreglarme —agregó fingiendo tranquilidad.

Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando los muchachos cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Ginny comenzó a hablar.

—Viktor está aquí, Hermy

—Genial, ahora Ron empezará a tratarme mal —dijo desalentada.

—No Hermy, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Mi hermano no es tan tonto… o al menos eso creo —añadió notando la seriedad de su amiga. Hermione le sonrió agradecida, se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —anunció cerrando la puerta tras sí.

—Te espero aquí —le dijo Ginny casi gritando para que la castaña pudiera escucharla dentro del baño— si quieres puedo preparar tu ropa —sugirió.

—Gracias.

Hermione pensaba en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Ron había estado a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos; si tan solo Harry no hubiera llegado con esa rubia tonta. Además ahora llegaba Viktor, así repentinamente y ella estaba absolutamente segura de que Ron actuaría distante y frio. Sumida aún en aquellas ideas abrió la ducha y se colocó debajo del chorro de agua. Las gotas de agua resbalaban sobre su piel y su cabello mojado caía sobre s pecho desnudo; de repente escuchó un grito que la obligó a dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

—¡Hermione, apúrate! —decía la voz de Ron.

—Sí, sí —contestó ella, pensando en que si hasta ese momento su amigo no había dejado de hablarle, ese momento no estaba tan lejos de llegar.

Ron abandonó la habitación intempestivamente y Ginny, que seguía sumergida en la tarea de buscarle algo para vestir a su amiga, decidió que aquel era el momento preciso para hablar con su hermano. Dejando sobre la cama la ropa que había escogido, la pelirroja salió rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo, vio a Ron llegando al final del corredor y dando vuelta a la izquierda.

—¡Ron!

El muchacho se paró en seco al escuchar su nombre, volteó y su hermana corrió para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él evidentemente preocupado.

—Hermanito… Hermione está un poco preocupada porque no quiere que tú…

—Que yo me enoje con ella por la culpa del búlgaro ese—completó Ron con una sonrisa en su boca.

—De hecho sí…

—No te preocupes, no lo haré.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ginny extrañada— Y entonces ¿qué fue todo eso del desayuno?

—Pues nada, solo quería que Hermione fuera rápido porque vamos a salir a la playa y le tengo una sorpresa. No quiero esperar más de lo que he esperado hasta ahora.

—¡Oh, Ron! ¡Ya era hora!

—Sí, lo sé, hermanita…

—Solo espero que la sorpresa lo valga… te quiero Hermanito. Suerte. Ginny se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio con una alegría inmensa en el pecho que le hacía pensar en Harry. Cuando la pelirroja entró en la habitación se encontró con una radiante Hermione sentada en el borde de su cama con expresión inquieta en su rostro y bastante pálida.

—Te pusiste lo que escogí —Le dijo Ginny acercándose a su amiga lentamente.

Hermione solamente le sonrió nerviosa. Ginny no dijo nada, la miró detenidamente y sentándose junto a ella, se dio cuenta de porqué su hermano amaba tanto a aquella castaña.

Las dos muchachas bajaron al enorme comedor del hotel que estaba abarrotado de gente, Hermione buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, mientras Ginny intentaba ver la causa del alboroto que se había producido cerca de ellas. De la nada una musculosa y atlética figura apareció y tomó por un brazo a Hermione.

—Hola Herrmione —la saludó Viktor Krum mientras sus fanáticas se apilaban a su alrededor.

Hermione sólo lo abrazó como respuesta; mientras Ginny miraba a su familia y acompañantes que se encontraban sentados en una mesa al fondo, al otro lado del salón. Ron se paró automáticamente y se dirigió hacia ellos esquivando a varias personas, seguido de Harry que al ver la expresión de su amigo, no había dudado ni un segundo en acompañarlo.

Entre las personas del comedor, corría un rumor que impedía a Ginny escuchar lo que Hermione le decía a Viktor; con horror vio a su hermano acercándose con una rara sonrisa dibujada en su cara, seguido de Harry que estaba un poco tenso. Aquello era completamente extraño; según la muchacha, Ron estaba dispuesto a pelear por Hermione y no con ella, una actitud bastante nueva para cualquiera que conociera al pelirrojo; pero ¿la castaña se mostraba cariñosa con Viktor? Sin lugar a duda, estas vacaciones estarían llenas de sorpresas y esto apenas comenzaba.

—Vamos Hermy, te guardamos un lugar en la mesa —le dijo Ron alegre, cuando llegó junto a ella, ignorando completamente al búlgaro y su séquito de fans que armaban un gran alboroto en el comedor, impidiendo la entrada de más personas que se encontraban en el pasillo. Antes de que la castaña pudiera responderle; una mujer con unos rizos dorados bien definidos, un terno púrpura ceñido al cuerpo, llamativas gafas, y tacones altos; se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, seguida de un hombre bajito de bigote que sostenía una enorme cámara entre sus regordetas manos. Con un inesperado destello de luz, el hombre les tomó una fotografía a los cinco muchachos.

Harry estaba desconcertado, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, era inaceptable que aquella horrible mujer fuera a arruinar sus vacaciones. Con la aparición de Rita Skeeter todo estaba fuera de control.

—Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa! —dijo Skeeter con su fastidiosa voz.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas y sin dudarlo, sacaron su varita y gritaron al unísono.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

La reportera del Profeta, cayó con un golpe sordo ante la sorpresa de los presentes que los miraron asustados y confundidos. Todos observaban a los muchachos, pero nadie hacía nada la molesta mujer, ni siquiera su acompañante. Se hallaba aún tirada en el suelo, sin mover siquiera los ojos, cuando el entrenador del equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria, un hombre alto, fuerte y bien parecido, se acercó y divertido la llevó en brazos a la enfermería del hotel, sin decirles nada a los chicos.

En ese momento, toda la multitud se disipó entre murmullos, siguiendo al entrenador que llevaba a Skeeter. Hermione suspiró aliviada y con una sonrisa dijo:

—¿Me decías algo, Ron?

—Sí, vamos a desayunar….

—_Ron, Harry, Ginny_ —dijo una voz — es un gusto _verrlos otrra_ vez.

Los tres muchachos le dirigieron una mirada al búlgaro y lo saludaron. Obviamente, a Ron, no le hizo ninguna gracia aquel saludo, pero decidió que le mostraría a Hermione que podía ser amable, así que con una fingida sonrisa le estrechó la mano a su contrincante.

—Bueno, nos vemos Viktor, voy con mis amigos —le dijo Hermione a manera de despedida. Él le dedicó una ligera reverencia acompañada con una sonrisa y se marchó a la mesa donde sus compañeros de equipo estaban sentados mirando atentamente los movimientos del capitán que ahora se dirigía hacia ellos. Los cuatro amigos, caminaron lentamente hasta su mesa, sumidos en un profundo silencio.

—Casi no llegan, chicas —les dijo Tonks que aquella mañana tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio, brillando sobre su espalda.

—Es que a alguien se le pegaron las sábanas —dijo la menor de los Weasley mirando a su amiga.

—Y por lo visto, otras cosas más —dijo Fred. Todos rieron por el comentario del gemelo.

Hermione se sonrojó y se apresuró a saludar a todos, luego se sentó primer lugar que vio libre, junto a Fred y Bill. Harry y Ron volvieron a los puestos donde antes habían estado sentados y Ginny ocupó lentamente el sitio entre Tonks y Kingsley. Todos parecían muy animados ya que esa mañana iban a visitar la playa que quedaba muy cerca del hotel. Cuando todos terminaron, Lupin se levantó.

—Bueno, no sé cómo empezar pero, Tonks y yo tenemos que darles una noticia —dijo mientras todos lo miraban atentos. Su novia se levantó junto a él y tomando su mano dijo.

—Como ustedes saben, Remus y yo hemos decidido casarnos…

—Pero no queremos esperar hasta regresar a Inglaterra —completó Lupin. Enseguida todos se acercaron; en medio de abrazos y palmeadas de hombros, les demostraron su cariño, incluso el profesor Snape parecía feliz por la pareja y se acercó al igual que el resto a felicitarlos. La profesora McGonagall y la señora Weasley derramaban lágrimas y los gemelos cantaban la marcha nupcial mientras bailaban alrededor de la pareja. Entre todo el alboroto, Tonks siguió hablando y todos se callaron inmediatamente para escucharla.

—Molly, Arthur —dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de Ron— para nosotros sería un gran honor que ustedes acepten ser nuestros padrinos de boda. La señora Weasley se llevó una mano a la boca enternecida y corrió a abrazar nuevamente a Tonks y Lupin, el señor Weasley la siguió con una enorme sonrisa. Todos aplaudieron, provocando que el resto de los huéspedes del hotel que estaban desayunando, los voltearan a ver curiosos. Después, los miembros de la mesa se volvieron a sentar y los futuros esposos continuaron hablándoles sobre sus planes para la boda.


	4. Sorpresas parte II

El mar azul profundo se confundía con el cielo del mismo color y en el horizonte, parecían ser uno solo. El sol se levantaba prominente, entre los acantilados que adornaban la costa.

Los magos caminaban dejando sus huellas en la blanca arena. A pesar de que era verano, la playa estaba casi desierta, a lo lejos se veían unas cuantas figuras de gente. La familia Weasley, los miembros de la Orden, Harry y Hermione, paseaban en el borde del mar, todos vestidos con ropa ligera.

La profesora McGonagall; ataviada en una larga túnica blanca, que dejaba ver su escueta figura, y con un sombrero enorme sobre su cabeza; se abría paso, cargando un bolso, un parasol y una pequeña silla. Snape, Kingsley y Ojo loco; iban tras la profesora, que se había negado a que la ayudasen; con aire divertido, sin llevar nada más que sus varitas. Bill, Charlie y los gemelos, coqueteaban con un grupo de francesas que tomaban el sol en unos diminutos bikinis. Los padres de Ron caminaban tomados de la mano; otra pareja (de futuros esposos) los seguía abrazados. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione cerraban la marcha sin decirse nada uno al otro.

—¿No les parece hermoso? —dijo Hermione para interrumpir aquel incómodo silencio.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa. Harry y Ginny estaban muy callados aún. Harry pensando en la encantadora muchacha que había conocido el día anterior y Ginny pensando en la distante y fría actitud de Harry. Ron y Hermione que parecieron notar sus miradas perdidas, tomaron a la pelirroja y su antiguo novio respectivamente.

—¿Qué te está pasando? — inquirió Hermione a Harry alejándolo de Ginny.

—Yo, pues nada… —mintió Harry, pero al encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amiga, no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que le preocupaba— está bien, Hermione, te lo voy a contar, pero deja de mirarme de esa manera. La castaña relajó su rostro y con un gesto comprensivo invitó a su amigo a continuar con su confesión.

Mientras, Ron y su hermana menor se alejaban de Harry y Hermione.

—¿Ginny, estás bien? —le preguntó Ron a la pelirroja. Ella lo miró a los ojos con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Ron volteó a ver a sus mejores amigos para darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

—Es tu amiguito —soltó Ginny enfurecida mirando a Harry con rencor— me trata con indiferencia, como si nuca hubiéramos sido nada…

A unos cuantos metros, el moreno y la castaña caminaban lentamente.

—Es Daphne, me tiene muy confundido —le decía Harry a Hermione quien lo miraba un tanto incómoda —sé que la acabo de conocer, pero sentí algo muy raro ayer cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Pero Ginny es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, no quiero lastimarla porque aún la quiero mucho…

—…es como si ya no me quisiera, como si no le importará y después de todo lo que pasó… —decía Ginny roja de ira.

—…me importa mucho lo que pasó entre los dos, yo la quiero, pero Daphne me gusta mucho…—le decía Harry a Hermione.

—…seguro hay alguien más porque de lo contrario intentaría acercarse, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos —continuaba la pelirroja.

—… no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos…

—… no aguanto la actitud de Harry…

—… no sé por qué Ginny me preocupa tanto…

—¡Ya! —gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono sobresaltando a sus interlocutores, a pesar de que se encontraban lejos, Harry y Ginny voltearon a ver y sus miradas se encontraron. Por un momento, Harry tuvo el impulso de correr hacía la hermana de su amigo y besarla, pero ese deseo se esfumó inmediatamente cuando chocó con una linda castaña en traje de baño que le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Daphne…

—¡Harry!

La griega había estado jugando voleibol playero con un grupo de amigas, cerca y mientras luchaba por no dejar caer la pelota, chocó contra Harry. Al verlo enrojeció rápidamente, no esperaba tener que verlo en esas circunstancias. Los dos se miraron por breves instantes hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo a su amigo y un grito se escuchó.

—¡Daphne, apúrate!— le gritaba una muchacha de cabello negro azabache, evidentemente impaciente por la tardanza de su amiga.

Ginny contemplaba la escena expectante, la mirada de Harry era extraña y aquella muchacha a pesar de no ser tan hermosa, tenía un adicional que la hacía lucir muy bien.

Daphne volvió al juego sin dejar de mirar a Harry. Ron tomó del brazo a su hermana para distraerla, se sintió culpable por no haberle contado lo que le pasaba a Harry, pero decidió que aquel no era su asunto. Hermione miró al moreno con reproche mientras él se pasaba la mano por el cabello sin dejar de mirar a Daphne.

—¡Muchachos, vengan, por aquí! —gritó el señor Weasley unos metros más allá de donde estaban parados. Todos se habían instalado cerca de la sombra que ofrecía un pequeño montículo de piedra. La profesora McGonagall se había quedado en la parte soleada para broncearse. Lupin y Tonks estaban recostados en la arena, sonrientes. Ojo Loco y Kingsley se divertían volando en sus escobas, que habían hecho aparecer con un ligero movimiento de su varita. Snape se había sentado a la sombra para leer _"Revelando el secreto de las pociones griegas". _Bill, Fred, Charlie y George caminaban cerca de las francesas, que se habían sentado cerca de la profesora de Transformaciones, con galantería y sus padres los miraban divertidos desde lejos. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se aproximaron un poco y se tumbaron sobre la arena, pero no tan cerca de los adultos.

El sonido que producían las olas del mar al chocar contra los despeñaderos y las risas de las amigas de Daphne eran lo único que se escuchaba en toda la playa.

—Míralos, tan juntos, se ven adorables —le dijo Tonks a su futuro esposo señalando a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione que estaban recostados sobre la arena sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando al cielo.

—¿Qué te parece si los incluimos en la corte de honor? —propuso el hombre lobo.

—Amor, eso sería genial.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo? —le gritó súbitamente la profesora McGonagall al profesor de Pociones al percatarse de que estaba leyendo en medio de una soleada mañana.

—Leo —le contestó ligeramente el hombre levantando la cabeza.

—Pues, este no es un buen lugar para leer —dijo Lupin incluyéndose en la conversación.

—Severus, por favor, estamos en la playa, no en la biblioteca de Hogwarts —le dijo Tonks divertida.

El hombre bufó resignado y dejó a un lado su libro. Se levantó ágilmente mientras se sacaba la camiseta que dejaba ver su blanco torso, acercándose al mar se metió al agua y comenzó a nadar con gran facilidad.

—No sabía que Snape podía nadar —dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.

—Bueno, pues este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas desde un principio —dijo Ginny.

—Me estoy aburriendo —les dijo Hermione con mala cara.

—Tengo una idea… hagamos un castillo de arena —opinó Ron, ante las incrédulas miradas de los otros tres muchachos.

—Claro que no —sentenció Harry. Hermione y Ginny soltaron ruidosas carcajadas por la expresión del pelirrojo.

—Ya, ya… ¿entonces?

—No lo sé, estoy empezando a creer que esto es un desperdicio de tiempo —soltó Ginny.

Los gemelos caminaban hacia ellos justo en ese momento. Fred abrazaba a una curvilínea morena y George a una linda castaña. Ambos les guiñaron los ojos mientras pasaban frente a los muchachos.

—No es justo, hasta ellos se están divirtiendo —bufó Ron y su amiga lo fulminó con la mirada.

Para completar aquel momento una rubia cabellera apareció a lo lejos meneando su cuerpo cubierto en un ligero traje de baño. En su mano llevaba una enorme canasta que le daba un aire de perfección.

—¡Chicas! —gritó Pandora levantando un brazo para que sus amigas, que seguían enfrascadas en el partido de voleibol playero, la reconocieran a lo lejos. Acababa de llegar junto los muchachos cuando se percató su presencia. La rubia miró a Ron con una sonrisa atrevida y se aproximó sugerentemente.

—Hola Ron, hola Harry —saludó ignorando a las chicas y sus miradas asesinas. Los muchachos le correspondieron el saludo y la rubia se sentó en la arena, junto a Ron con su usual sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no estás jugando con tus amigas? —le preguntó Harry a Pandora.

—¿Yo? No me agradan esas cosas de los deportes… sobre todo el quidditch…. lo detesto, es decir en los hombres no se ve mal, pero una mujer jugando quidditch es patética.

Ginny miró a la muchacha, enfurecida y con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Patético?

—Harry y yo jugamos quidditch —le dijo Ron coqueto a la rubia mientras le sonreía. Hermione miró al pelirrojo decepcionada.

—Traje comida para mis amigas… ¿les gustaría quedarse con nosotras?

—No—soltaron Ginny y Hermione al unísono. La rubia las miró ceñuda y girándose a Ron y Harry les preguntó.

—¿Qué dicen?… traje comida como para un batallón… sus amigas también se pueden quedar.

Ron y Harry miraron a las muchachas que con total desgano accedieron. Al terminar el partido las griegas se aproximaron hasta donde estaban sentados.

—Hola —soltaron todas en coro. Los muchachos le sonrieron en respuesta pero la pelirroja y la castaña se limitaron a mirarlas.

—Él es Harry, el chico del que les hable —dijo Daphne a sus amigas señalando al chico—, ella es Hermione; él es Ron —añadió señalándolos respectivamente— y ella es…

—Ginny, la hermana de Ron —completó Harry automáticamente.

—Saben chicas, creo que Ginny y yo nos vamos —dijo Hermione en un fingido tono de serenidad mirando a un grupo de chicos a los lejos.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga sin entender. Hermione le dio un codazo y señaló con la cabeza a aquellos muchachos.

—Ay, Ginny… no recuerdas con quién nos encontramos está mañana…—dijo la castaña en un tono dulzón nada propio de ella. Hermione levantó una mano saludando a uno de los muchachos.

—Es Viktor un amigo de Hermione —dijo Ginny al grupo. Ron y Harry las miraban extrañados y las griegas impresionadas.

—¿Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria? —soltó una de las amigas de Daphne y Pandora.

—Sí el mismo… bueno, nos vemos…

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes? —inquirió otra de las muchachas.

—Claro… ¿por qué no? —dijo Hermione sonriente.

—Yo también voy —dijo Pandora levantándose de un brinco.

—No te gusta el quidditch… ¿recuerdas? —le dijo Ginny. La rubia no tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse y observar como sus amigas, seguían emocionadas a Ginny y Hermione. Daphne se encogió de hombros y corrió para alcanzar al grupo.

Harry y Ron estaban completamente sorprendidos por la actitud de Ginny y Hermione, aunque no lo hubieran aceptado, se sentían rechazados y celosos. El moreno volvió a sentir la ira que sintió un año atrás cuando vio a Ginny besándose con Dean en un pasillo y el pelirrojo miraba a Viktor con la misma mirada asesina del Baile de Navidad de cuarto año.


	5. Provocando celos o tragedias?

Harry y Ron miraban incrédulos cómo Ginny, Hermione, Daphne y sus amigas se acercaban al grupo de búlgaros. A lo lejos, sus fornidas y musculosas figuras se distinguían claramente y además del grupo de chicas dirigido por la castaña; otros grupos de muchachas habían inundado la playa. Incluso la profesora McGonagall, la señora Weasley y Tonks se aproximaron a ver al equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria que además de ser famoso por sus logros y éxito, lo era también por la fama de sus guapos jugadores y entrenador. Hasta los hombres se habían reunido en diferentes grupos, unos luchando por conseguir un autógrafo de sus ídolos y otros mirando celosos cómo tantas mujeres de todas las edades admiraban a los apuestos jugadores.

—Esto es patético —dijo Harry dejando notar su enojo.

—No entiendo que le pasa a Hermione, creí que Krum la perseguía y eso no le gustaba —dijo Ron con un hilo de voz. La rubia que estaba sentada a su lado se alegró con una sonrisa de medio lado y sin remordimiento alguno dijo:

—A toda mujer le gusta sentirse querida y deseada. Sería una mentirosa, la chica que te diga que es feliz sin que nadie la corteje, es parte de la esencia femenina.

Ron bufó indignado ahora viendo a Hermione abrazando a Víktor, la sangre le hervía por dentro y él notaba como su corazón comenzaba a latir casi saliéndosele del pecho.

Hermione miraba a Ron de reojo regocijada por las expresiones de enojo que tenía el muchacho. Ginny también estaba atenta a las reacciones de su ex novio para sus actos y los de Daphne; la pelirroja era inteligente y sabía que algo ocurría entre la griega y Harry así que no le quitó la mirada de encima al moreno con la esperanza de captar una señal que le confirmara sus sospechas.

—Me alegrra mucho verrte, Herrmione —dijo Víktor sacando de su ensimismamiento a la castaña, quien aún seguía pensando en su lindo pelirrojo y todo lo que era capaz de hacer por él. Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa bastante fingida y volteó para ver a Ron, sus miradas se encontraron por un instante. La mirada del muchacho era suplicante como si le pidiera que volviera junto a él; sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña abrazó fuertemente a Krum y sin dudarlo le plantó un besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca; lo que menos le importaba era la reacción del búlgaro, solamente la movía el deseo de venganza que se había apoderado de ella.

Lejos de aquella escena un pelirrojo miraba entre furioso y sorprendido a la chica de sus sueños. Le era casi imposible creer que aquella dulce muchacha de la que se había enamorado estuviera abrazando y besando a otro hombre. Harry le dio un codazo en el pecho que lo sacó de la distracción en la que se encontraba.

—¿Qué te pasa Ronnie? —preguntó la linda rubia, que estaba sentada a su lado, en un susurro.

—Nada —le respondió él, bajando la mirada.

—Mmm… perdón, pero no te lo puedo creer ¿estás triste por Hermione?

—No, claro que no —soltó Ron.

Harry miraba detenidamente analizando cada movimiento y palabra de su mejor amigo. Hasta que vio cómo Daphne y Ginny se alejaban abrazadas de dos jugadores de quidditch. Su cabeza se llenó de ideas y con un salto se levantó y echo a correr para alcanzarlos. No sabía si el motivo de su enojo era la pelirroja o la griega, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que sentía celos de ver a la chica que le gustaba con otro hombre.

—Pues me alegra saber que no es Hermione… —dijo la griega a Ron sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin entender.

—Bueno, me refiero a que me alegra saber que no te gusta Hermione.

—¿Por qué lo dices? No te entiendo.

—Pues, mira Ron, es muy simple, desde la tarde de ayer que te vi por primera vez, me di cuenta de que no eres un chico común. Tú eres diferente.

—Gracias, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así —respondió Ron acercando su mano, que reposaba sobre la arena a unos cuantos centímetros, a la mano de la rubia.

Por un minuto, que pareció un siglo, ambos se miraron con ternura. Ron estaba conmovido por las palabras de la muchacha y ella por la reacción del pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —le preguntó Ron mirando fastidiado al equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria y sus fans que se apilaban alrededor formando un verdadero escándalo.

—Claro —le respondió Pandora complacida, finalmente había logrado lo que deseaba.

Ron le echó un último vistazo a Hermione que seguía muy ocupada hablando con el búlgaro, se encogió de hombros y se levantó lentamente completamente desilusionado; tratando de ocultar ese sentimiento, el chico le ofreció caballerosamente la mano a su acompañante para ayudarla a incorporase mientras que le dirigía una vacía sonrisa. Ambos muchachos se alejaron del alboroto tomados de la mano mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

Hermione observaba furiosa como Ron ayudaba a Pandora a levantarse, ofreciéndole la mano de una manera muy caballerosa y sintió su sangre hirviendo correr por sus venas, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, no por otra cosa que la ira que sentía en ese momento. Víktor hablaba y hablaba, pero sin que ella lo escuchase, sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio, solamente veía al búlgaro moviendo los labios si sentido. La castaña vio algo a lo lejos y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido que interrumpió el monólogo de su acompañante. Víktor la miró expectante, Hermione tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar a sus espaldas, el muchacho giró rápidamente y notó la causa de su enojo; Ron Weasley se alejaba tomado de la mano de una hermosa rubia.

—¿Te molesta que Ron este con ella? —preguntó Víktor, sobresaltando a Hermione que no había notado que el búlgaro le hablaba a ella.

—¿Qué? —soltó ella apartando rápidamente la vista de Ron y Pandora.

El jugador de quidditch la miró ceñudo sin soltar una sola palabra. ¿Seguiría, Ron, siendo un impedimento entre él y Hermione?

—Ven, vamos a dar un paseo —le dijo Hermione tomando la robusta mano del joven a modo de disculpa; sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Víktor asintió con la cabeza dejando de lado sus ideas; seguramente era su imaginación…

No tan lejos de allí, las cosas tampoco marchaban tan bien como estaban planeadas. Un día hermoso en una soleada playa se había convertido en una competencia de celos para ciertos jóvenes…

Ginny, Daphne, sus acompañantes y un, evidentemente, molesto Harry caminaban sobre la ardiente arena blanca de las playas griegas. A simple vista parecían un grupo de amigos riendo y charlando sin ningún problema, pero después de cada frase alegre, alguien ponía más leña a una enorme hoguera.

—A todos en Grecia nos gusta el quidditch…ese fue uno de los primeros juegos que hacían parte del Triatlón de Magos de Atenas desde la antigüedad —informaba Daphne para los muchachos que la escuchaban atentos mientras Ginny soltaba uno que otro bufido de disgusto.

—¿Tú, juegas quidditch? —le preguntó despectivamente la pelirroja a la castaña.

—Sí, soy guardiana del equipo de mi instituto…

Ginny no le respondió porque los búlgaros y Harry comenzaron a elogiar a Daphne. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando dejando a sus acompañantes lejos. Cuando Harry se percató de que Ginny se estaba alejando corrió para llegar hasta ella, seguido de los búlgaros y de Daphne, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia que la dejaran por alcanzar a la menor de los Weasley.

—Ginny, debes esperarrnos —dijo uno de los búlgaros amablemente cuando llego a su lado. La pelirroja le sonrió y con voz dulzona le dijo:

—Perdón es que…—miró a Harry—… pues, me sentí un poco incómoda…

—¿Por qué, linda? —preguntó el otro búlgaro provocando un ataque de tos en Harry. Daphne miró a Ginny con los ojos entornados y los labios apretados, la pelirroja estaba arruinando todo entre ella y el niño que vivió, debía hacer algo antes de acabar perdiendo.

—Pues porque yo no sé jugar al quidditch…

—Eso es una gran mentira —saltó Harry— eres excelente, Ginny. La muchacha sonrió complacida tanto como por el elogio como por la expresión en el rostro de la griega al oír aquel cumplido.

—No lo creo —dijo Ginny fingiendo modestia.

—Claro que sí —continuó Harry en su afán de alegrar a la muchacha.

—¿De qué posición juegas? —inquirió David, uno de los búlgaros.

—Cazadora —contestó Harry sin dejar que la pelirroja pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. Ginny lo miró ceñuda, la actitud protectora de Harry comenzaba a molestarla.

Unas risas se escucharon muy cerca, todos voltearon instintivamente. Víktor y Hermione se aproximaban a ellos riendo a carcajadas, con el fuerte viento de la playa golpeando sus rostros y el agua del mar lavando sus pies. El muchacho le sostenía la mano a la castaña como si ella fuese a perderse si la soltara. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mientras los dos búlgaros le hacían señales de aprobación al capitán de su equipo.

—Los estábamos buscando —dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny abriendo los ojos en señal de alivio. La hermana de Ron entendió perfectamente el mensaje, la castaña se alegraba de encontrarlos porque no le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con el búlgaro, por más guapo que fuese, ella prefería estar lejos de él y de su séquito de fans del que habían escapado apenas hace algunos minutos.

—Unas muchachas nos estaban perrsiguiendo —dijo Víktor divertido, sus amigos rieron, pero Daphne, Ginny, Hermione y Harry se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos.

—No quiero imaginarme que será de mí cuando Rita Skeeter se recupere —dijo Hermione resoplando.

—Ni yo —añadió Harry asustado de solo pensarlo.

—Ya, ya está bien, dejen de preocuparse por ello —dijo Daphne notablemente fastidiada, empezaba a aburrirse.

—Vamos a darr un paseo —sugirió Roger, el guardián del equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria sujetando del brazo a Daphne, lo que provocó que cierto muchacho de ojos verdes apretara la mandíbula enfadado.

Los siete muchachos caminaron tranquilamente hablando de las probabilidades que tenía el equipo griego de ganar el partido de quidditch; para mala suerte de Hermione, todos los presentes eran fanáticos del deporte mágico así que tuvo que aguantar una larga conversación de un tema que poco o nada le interesaba. Cuando al fin cambiaron de tema, Hermione no pudo exponer sus ideas porque mientras se acercaban a la sombra de una palmera, dos jóvenes aparecieron parados en medio de la playa, besándose apasionadamente.

Para horror de Ginny y Harry, Ron estaba besando a la rubia amiga de Daphne, sin vergüenza mientras la abrazaba y ella se aferraba a su cuello.

Tan solo unos minutos antes, una cabeza pelirroja brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Ron y Pandora caminaban tomados de las manos, sin decir nada. La rubia parecía bastante satisfecha, por el contrario él tenía la miraba fija en el mar.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Pandora a Ron.

—Mmm… en nada… solo veía el mar.

—¿Es hermoso verdad?

—Sí­ —contestó él secamente.

—Piensas en Hermione —le recriminó la rubia sin motivo. Ron no le contestó, a pesar de que era poco el tiempo que conocía a aquella linda chica, no deseaba hacerla sentir mal.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Pandora con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que provocó que Ron la tomara de la mano atrayéndola hacia él en un dulce abrazo.

—No, no llores —le pidió.

La griega sonrió tímidamente, luego se separó lentamente del pecho del muchacho y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, lo besó en los labios suavemente. Ron no hizo ningún intento por separarse de Pandora, sus labios eran dulces como el néctar de las flores lo son para las abejas, de repente la imagen de Hermione llenó su cabeza, pero rápidamente se esfumó con el último recuerdo que el pelirrojo tenía de ella abrazando a Krum. Sin contenerse, ambos jóvenes se acercaron más, Ron posó sus manos en la fina cintura de la griega mientras ellas lo tomaba con sutileza del cuello, rápidamente, toda la dulzura de aquel beso, se esfumó dejando solamente pasión y fogosidad.


	6. El beso de Hermione

El astro rey brillaba con toda su intensidad en el cielo azul que estaba completamente despejado, mientras el mar formaba suaves olas que se transformaban en espuma al chocar contra las rocas. Aquel día era hermoso, perfecto para disfrutarlo en la playa, que no estaba llena como solía pasar cada verano. Muchos disfrutaban del buen tiempo, excepto una castaña de cabello rizado que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Hermione Granger; la mejor amiga del Niño que Vivió, la valiente compañera de peligrosas aventuras, que se había enfrentado con mortífagos y hasta con el mismo Señor Tenebroso; se encontraba abatida... ¿la razón? un pelirrojo de ojos azules que se besaba apasionadamente con una hermosa rubia a tan solo unos metros de ella.

Ron besaba a una linda griega que acababa de conocer el día anterior, era algo completamente ilógico. Harry, Ginny y Daphne miraban horrorizados a la pareja; Viktor no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro mientras sus compañeros observaban la escena, indiferentes.

Por un momento, Hermione estuvo tentada a huir del lugar, a correr y llorar; pero luego, sin saber de dónde, una fuerza la hizo volver a la realidad y sin siquiera pensarlo tomó a su acompañante del cuello y lo atrajo a ella con fuerza plantándole un beso de lleno en la boca, al que el búlgaro correspondió sin reparo alguno.

Ginny y Harry se miraron completamente confundidos mientras David y Roger intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y Daphne resoplaba impaciente.

—¡Es suficiente, sepárense! —gritó Ginny a las dos parejas.

Ron soltó de inmediato a Pandora, completamente abochornado al oír los chillidos de su hermana, no había reparado en la presencia de sus amigos, ni de Hermione.

¿Hermione? su Hermione, su amiga… se besaba apasionadamente con un musculoso hombre. Ron sintió un nudo en el estómago y palideció de repente al ver la escena. Cuando la castaña se separó de Viktor, su mirada se encontró por unos segundos con unos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban con tristeza.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó de aquel momento, Ron respiraba con dificultad sin dejar de sostener la mano de la rubia y Hermione lo observaba petrificada con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que parecía que de un momento a otro se saldría de su pecho.

—Yo… yo ya... me voy — dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció el búlgaro rápidamente bajo la mirada del resto.

—No, no hace falta —se negó Hermione fulminando con la mirada a Ron y Pandora que aún seguían tomados de las manos.

—Sí, nosotros la acompañamos, ¿verdad Harry? —dijo Ginny mirando al muchacho con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Claro, nosotros la acompañamos. Ya debemos irnos —respondió él entendiendo el mensaje de la pelirroja.

—Yo voy con ustedes —soltó Ron con la mirada fija en Harry.

—Mejor acompáñala, no se vaya a perder —le dijo Hermione fríamente señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Pandora.

Ron soltó inmediatamente la mano de la rubia y se sonrojó al encontrarse con las miradas furiosas de sus amigos, incluso Daphne parecía contrariada.

Sin decir nada Hermione comenzó a correr en dirección a donde habían estado antes, era casi medio día y de seguro todos estarían dirigiéndose al hotel para almorzar. Ginny tomó de la mano a Harry bruscamente y se perdieron tras la castaña, dejando al resto confusos, en especial a Ron que solo atinó a despedirse rápidamente y seguir a su hermana y amigos.

Cuando Hermione, Ginny y Harry llegaron al hotel, todos los estaban buscando. Hermione y Ginny se encontraron con Tonks en la puerta del dormitorio de las muchachas.

—¿Chicas, dónde estaban? Los buscamos por todas partes —les dijo Tonks que estaba aún con su traje de baño y con las sandalias llenas de arena. —Hermione ¿Qué te pasó? —añadió la mujer al ver los hinchados ojos de Hermione que no había dejado de llorar hasta llegar al hotel.

—No, nada

Tonks miró incrédula a las chicas.

—Bueno, está bien, mejor cámbiense y bajen a comer. Las esperamos. Avisen a Harry y a Ron.

—Si claro —le dijo Ginny mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Hermione entró rápidamente.

—Voy a tomar una ducha, si no te molesta, claro —anunció a la pelirroja.

—Sí, claro ve tranquila, yo voy a avisar a Harry —le dijo Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella. La pelirroja se dirigió a la habitación contigua y golpeó la puerta con suavidad; enseguida, Harry salió con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ginny?

—Nada, solo venía a avisarte que nos esperan para el almuerzo.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —preguntó una voz a las espaldas de la muchacha. Ron había llegado, tenía le frente llena de sudor y jadeaba.

—Si serás idiota —le dijo su hermana mirándolo duramente y caminando rumbo a su dormitorio—. Nos vemos Harry.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

—Pues no sé —le contestó Harry furiosoa su amigo mientras le daba la espalda.

—Y a ti qué te pasa —le dijo Ron entrando tras su amigo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Definitivamente el beso que Ron le había dado en la playa a Pandora había sido una equivocación; ahora su mejor amigo, su hermana y la chica de sus sueños lo odiaban. El muchacho se tumbó boca abajo sobre su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de despertar y encontrarse con que todo aquello había sido solo un sueño.

—Cámbiate que nos esperan para almorzar —le dijo su amigo fríamente mientras se dirigía al baño con una toalla sobre el hombro.

Ron suspiró, aquel viaje era una completa desgracia.


End file.
